


Marvel Babbles

by Captainrogersandseargentbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, superfamily - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainrogersandseargentbarnes/pseuds/Captainrogersandseargentbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read a lot of fanfiction and I thought I would write whatever came to mind that was Marvel and this is some of the stuff I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Peter and Wade have a movie night and Steve and Tony watch as Peter has his first kiss.

" Alright so what do you want to watch," Peter asked Wade as he set down the stack of cds from his room.

 

" I really don't care. Got anything with violence in it," Wade asked sounding a little too excited.

 

Peter sat down on the couch and picked up the stack. He searched through them until he came across 'Saw'. He tossed it over to Wade and he nodded in approval. He stood up from the Stark- Rogers couch and went towards the tv to put the cd in. He quickly ran over to the couch and sat down, almost bouncing with giddiness.

This is it Peter. You can do this, just scoot over close to him and just do it.

_Don't be stupid. You know it's not that easy._

Peter looked over at Wade who was fixated on the tv; wide eyes, grabbing handfuls of popcorn and shoving it into his mouth. Peter looked at Wade's lips and imagined how it would feel if he could kiss them right now. How it would feel as his lips collided with Wade's. Wade turned his head and looked at him and Peter looked away with a slight blush coming over his face, brightening his cheeks. Wade slammed his hand onto the couch in between himself and Peter. Peter looked down at the hand and wasn't exactly sure what he should do.

**_You dip, it's a hand not a ravenous dog. Hold it already._ **

Peter slowly put his hand on top of the others boys and he began to sweat. The blush that had left his face is now back and is only getting worse by the second.

 

" Jarvis. Pull up the camera in the tv, but make it so you can't tell it's on," Tony said into the air of the room.

 

" Right away, sir." Jarvis said as he put the video footage from the tv into the air.

 

" Tony? What are you doing," Steve asked as he was setting down his toothbrush.

 

Tony pointed to the footage," Spying on Peter and Wade. What the hell are they doing?"

 

" Watching a movie, Tony, you know like they said they were going to," Steve said slightly annoyed with his husband.

 

" No, I know that, but there with their hands. Jarvis zoom in and bring up the brightness on their hands," Tony said.

 

Jarvis did just that and Tony's face turned from concern to some form of rage.

 

" Their holding hands, Steve, we have to go out their and stop them," Tony said, walking towards the door.

 

" No, don't you think that if Peter was in trouble that he would have come to us and make Wade leave? You know he's 16 and is confused, let's just let them hold hands and if it becomes an issue then we can step in, okay," Steve told his husband who knew he was right.

 

They sat down on the bed and watched as their son and the boy, waiting for something to happen.

 

" U-um this is the first time I've been speechless," Wade said as he looked back and forth from their hands to Peter, holding his heart in his hand.

 

Peter was just as speechless as Wade. He couldn't believe that he had done it.

 

" I think we should maybe take a break and g-get some more popcorn a-and then g-get back to the movie," Peter stood up from the couch.

 

Wade pulled him back down to the couch and moved closer to Peter. Peter's breath hitched and he became very nervous as Wade moved his face closer to Peter's own face.

 

" W-wait, I've never kissed anyone before," Peter squeaked out.

 

" Neither have I this is all new to me. I thought you would now how to do this, oh god I'm so sorry mmph-"

 

Peter pushed his lips onto Wade's and Wade pulled Peter close to him. Peter grabbed Wade's collar and deepened the kiss. Wade's lips moved along with Peter's in a somehow seamless motion. They pulled away and their foreheads remained contact. Peter looked into Wade's eyes and Wade into Peter's.

 

Peter cleared his throat," T-that was, um, that was pretty, uh-"

 

" Yeah," Wade said as he pulled away from Peter, breathless.

 

" I got to go, you know do whatever the fuck it is you do, I'll see you later," Wade grabbed his shoes and coat and left Peter's lap.

 

Peter put his head back onto the cushions and covered his face with his hands. He flopped his arms on either side of him and couldn't help, but smile. Tony and Steve looked out their door and at Peter who was still smiling like a fool.

 

" Should we talk to him, I mean he did just have his first kiss and with Wade of all people," Steve said to Tony in a quiet voice.

 

Tony already was out the door and into the hall when Steve had finished asking him. Tony sat down next to Peter on the couch and stared at him for a long moment.

 

" Hey, Peter how you doing," Tony asked Peter with a bit of a know-it-all voice.

 

Peter sat up and straightened his shirt," I-I'm fine, what's up?"

 

" Oh nothing just trying to understand," Tony said looking at his angry husband.

 

" Understand what," Peter asked his father, hinting for him to spill the beans already.

 

" Hmm I don't know maybe how you could possibly kiss your bestfriend Wade of all people," Tony yelled at the teenager who couldn't help but smile when he thought about kissing Wade again.

 

" R-right, well it all happened so fast and it's not like I didn't want to, I mean I definitely did want to believe me," Peter breathed out and looked at his papa, hoping he would help him out of his current situation.

 

" We just want you to be happy, Peter and safe," Tony said and Steve nodded.

 

" Just be careful, okay," Steve asked

 

" Always. I love you guys," Peter smiled as he sat up from the couch.

 

" We love you too," Steve and Tony said as they watched Peter walk into his room and close the door.


	2. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter just won't go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. I just wanted to keep it simple.

Steve and Tony took turns trying to put him to sleep. It's now 3 a.m. and they've tried everything from singing him songs while rocking him back and forth to driving in the buildings parking lot for hours; he just wouldn't go to sleep.

 

" Peter, baby, please just stop screaming and go to sleep," Tony practically whimpers as he rocks the child back and forth.

Steve comes from the kitchen with a warm bottle," Here you go. You want a bottle?"

 

Peter pushes the bottle away and flails his small limbs in Tony's arms. They both let out groans of exhaustion as they sit down on the couch. Steve strokes his head and plays with his tiny hands, as they rethink of what they could possibly do to make it stop.

 

**Think damn it think. You're Tony Stark, you've dealt with bad guys worse than a baby you should be able to handle this.**

 

_**Are there any lullabies from when I was younger that would help? Probably not seeing as I can't remember.** _

 

They hear the sound of a door opening from below and they look at the stairs, waiting to see who they have to apologize to for the noise. Natasha walks up the stairs with a slightly irritated look on her face. She has bags under her eyes and they keep slipping closed every so often.

" Sorry Nat. Peter just won't go to sleep. We've tried everything, but nothing's working. Do you know what can help," Steve asks in a pleading voice.

She walks over to the couch and sits next to Tony. She puts her arms out to hold Peter and Tony slowly sets him in her arms. Natasha looks Peter in the eyes and begins to sing a song in Russian. Her voice is low and soft as she continues to sing the lullaby, stroking Peter's head as she does so. His eyes begin to close and after a minute you can hear the slight snores coming from him.

Natasha hands Peter back to Tony who has amazement in his eyes," All he needed was a woman's touch."


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter get caught ;)

**Wade:** Hey, babes, what's going on? I mean 'nerd' in definitely the least rude way possible :)

 

 **Peter:** wade u know I hate that, and u can't keep texting pet names my parents check my phone

 

 **Wade:** ok ;( but you still didn't answer my question. what's going on?

 

 **Peter:** my parents left about an hour ago and I'm sitting here reading a book for school.

 

 **Wade:** well if you're at home then that means you can answer the door

 

Just then he heard a knock at the door. He groaned as he got up and walked towards the front of the house and let Wade in.

" Thanks, sweetgums, I thought I was going to be out there forever," he smiled as he went to kiss Peter.

 

Peter put his hand over his mouth and lifted his eyes to the ceiling and mouthed 'Jarvis'. Wade threw down his jacket and began making his wade to Peter's room.

 

" You know you could at least put your coat up," Peter said following behind him with an annoyed tone evident in his voice.

" Yeah, but it's just not as fun," Wade said as he opened the door to Peter's room.

 

They sat down on the bed for a moment, letting an awkward silence fall between them. Peter shifted a little and Wade turned on Pete's tv to at least have some noise in the room. Wade looked at the tv and Peter back and forth and the worst part is... they held eye-contact. Wade looked at Peter who, now didn't dare to take his eyes off of the tv, was blushing wildly and had a big grin on his face.

 

" What are you smiling at Parker," Wade asked as he examined him more.

" N-Nothing, I've just never-uh- never had-uh-"

Wade gasped," You've never had a date in your room before? Aww that's sweet, but also a little sad don't you think? I mean your sixte-"

 

Wade was interrupted by Peter's lips pressed firmly onto his. Wade grabbed the side of Peter's face and pulled himself in closer to the other boy. Peter's hands found their way around Wade's neck and into his hair. Peter played with his hair and tugged on it, receiving a small moan from Wade. They both finally pulled away, breathless and their foreheads softly collided together. Peter laughed and put his face into Wade's neck and Wade swore he could feel the hot blush from Peter's cheeks on his neck.

 

" Wade before you get any ideas, we are not having sex here. My parents could walk in at any moment and that is the last thing I need right now. So can we just watch tv and cuddle or something, please," Peter whispered into Wade's ear.

 

Wade pouted for a moment and gave in and nodded. Wade removed his shoes and climbed into Peter's bed with him and wrapped his arms around Peter, kissing the top of his head. Peter smiled and kissed his hands.

 

They closed the door behind them gently, trying not to wake up Peter or just be too loud in general.

" Peter, you up," Steve called out as he read the time, 11:45 P.M.

Steve and Tony walked down the hall and slowly opened Peter's door, then they saw it. Peter's face is nuzzled into none other than Wade Wilson's chest as Wade's arms are tightly wrapped around him.

 

" Peter Benjamin Parker," Tony yelled at the top of his lungs.

The young boy jolted awake and collapsed on to the floor which caused the other boy to wake up too. Peter looked at Wade and then at his Dad, he gulped loudly, he knew he was screwed.

" H-Hey Dad, how's it going? Have a good date? Pops, wanna' help me out," Peter looked at his Pops pleadingly.

" Care to explain what's going on," Steve crossed his arms and began to tap his foot.

Peter looked at Wade who gave him a shrug," Wade and I are dating."

" Like hell you are-," Tony was cut off by Steve covering his mouth.

" You wanted him to explain so that is what he is going to do. Come out in the living room, we are having a family talk and sorry Wade you'll have to go," Steve told the boy with a stern tone in his voice.

 

Wade nodded and quickly slid his shoes on and grabbed his coat as everyone walked out to the living room. Wade awkwardly waved at Peter who waved back and closed the door behind him.

" Have a seat Peter," Tony said, annoyance clear in his voice.

 

The two older men sat in front of their younger boy who looked terrified to no end.

 

" Relax, we just want to talk to you. Ask questions, ya know," Steve told Peter which helped the boy relax a bit.

 

" So you're dating Wade Wilson," Tony said, in a more calm voice.

" Dad, I know you don't approve, but I care about him and he cares about me. I really like him a lot," Peter frantically let out.

" Let me get this straight. This is the same Wade Wilson that you have been friends with since you were six and you all of the sudden have feelings for him. H-How does that even make sense," Tony asked looking at Steve who was giving him a dirty look.

" Well it's not like it happened overnight," Peter looked down and fiddled with his hands.

Steve sighed," Just start from the beginning and we will ask you questions if we have any."

 

Peter let out a shaky breath and looked up at his parents," I didn't start liking him until I was 12. I didn't even think I liked him I thought it was just my feelings for him as a friend, until the three of us watched that one movie together. You know the one with the gay couple in it, I forget what it's called, but you get the idea. It kind of made me think about my sexuality, which was really confusing. I looked up tons of articles and stories and watched tons of movies until I was absolutely sure and by then I was about 13, I think. The only problem is I didn't know what to do, my mind had me thinking that if I told you guys, that you would hate me and if I told Wade he would think I liked him, whether I did or not. I figured that if I kept it to myself, ya know, my sexuality and feelings for him that it would go away. At least that's what I thought, until it was about six months ago on Valentines Day. Wade and I were sitting there making fun of all of the people running to get their significant other gifts. We laughed and looked at each other and I-I just kissed him. I was terrified and didn't know what to do and then he kissed me back a-and that's what lead us to here."

 

Steve and Tony looked at each other wide-eyed, unsure of what to do and then Tony opened his mouth.

 

" Alright so you like boys so what? If you like boys that's okay we don't really care personally. I just want to know why you didn't tell us sooner. I mean I get that you were scared, I mean I can't imagine how that would be like, ya know? Trying to figure it all out by yourself, you should have come to us, but that's okay. If you are truly serious about liking Wade and you think he likes you too then, I'll try to respect him and give him the benefit of the doubt, hut only because he is dating you and nothing else. I'm just glad you told us, even if we had to find out by seeing you cuddled up to another man. I assume I don't have to tell you to use protection," Tony told his shaking son.

 

Peter groaned and then smiled," Yes I know that if it ever comes to that to use protection. Thank you guys."

 

Peter got up to leave to his room," Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no you don't. We have some rules," Steve said to Peter.

 

" No being in your room by yourself, always use a condom, no sex anywhere in the house, and you have to ask us for permission to start having sex with Wade. Got it," Tony asked raising one eyebrow at his mortified son.

 

Peter covered his face to hide his blush and gave a thumbs up, going back to his room.


End file.
